Unfaithful
by Cerii
Summary: une chtite fanfic inspirée par la chanson Unfaithful...TemariShikamaru


**Unfaithful**

**Disclaimer : **ces persos ne m'appartiennent évidement pas (T.T) ainsi que les paroles de la chanson… c'est vraiment déprimant… Mais cette version de l'histoire m'appartient ! Youpie !

**Couple : **Temari/Shikamaru

**Note : **Je ne suis pas douée pour les histoires d'amour… j'espère d'avance que vous ne trouverez pas cela trop nul… oubliez pas une chtite review… même si c'est pour me critiquer… enfin, ne me poussé tout de même pas au suicide svp !

La chanson est de Rihanna : Unfaithful.

Je m'appelle Temari. Je suis une kunoichi de Suna no Kuni, le pays du sable. En tant que femme ninja, j'ai fit toutes sortes de missions depuis que je suis devenue aspirante ninja, souvent à contre cœur.

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

Attaquer le village de Konoha a été la plus importante de celles-ci. J'avais alors 17 ans. Je n'ai suivi mes frères que parce que j'y étais obligée. Et pourtant… C'est là que je l'ai rencontré… Au début je le trouvais pathétique sous ses airs nonchalants de paresseux. Mais c'est lorsque je l'ai affronté que tout a basculé… Lorsque son regard a croisé le mien, quelque chose a changé en moi. J'étais tombée amoureuse.

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that this guy is blue_

_The clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

Shikamaru… Ce ne fut que deux ou trios mois plus tard que je le revis. Une mission nous avait été assignée par Tsunade-Sama : venir en aide à un groupe de ninja de Konoha. Et c'est là que je suis à nouveau tombée sur lui. J'ai saisi la chance qui se présentait à moi et ai demandé à mes frères de me laisser m'occuper de lui, pendant qu'eux iraient en aide aux autres. Kankuro, ayant compris mes motivations, s'en alla en me souhaitant bonne chance. Gaara lui a eut du mal à regarder la situation en face et m'a fait un sermon : « avec ce genre d'homme, tu vas te retrouver cloîtrée chez toi à faire le ménage pendant que lui fera sa sieste ». Je lui ai alors demandé depuis quand il avait un droit de décision sur ce que je faisais. Après tout, je n'étais plus une gamine et j'étais capable d'assumer mes actes.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I'm happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

Une fois revenus à Konoha, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je me suis déclare. Il n'a pas réagit. J'ai fait demi-tour et m'apprêtais à sortir de l'hôpital lorsqu'une main agrippa mon poignet. Surprise, je me suis retournée et je me trouvai face à lui… et sans dire un mot, il m'embrassa. Deux secondes plus tard, pendant lesquelles le temps semblait s'être arrêté, Tsunade-Sama sortait de la salle d'opération devant laquelle nous attendions tous les deux avant que… Choji était sauvé… et il en pleura de joie.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

Il venait souvent me voir à Suna. Tout me plaisait en lui, sa tendresse si bien cachée au fond de lui apparaissait petit à petit au fil des jours que nous passions ensemble. Son petit sourire en coin me faisait craquer… Kankuro semblait heureux pour moi, heureux que j'aie enfin trouvé « chaussure à mon pied », et il s'entendait très bien avec l'homme que j'aimais. Gaara, par contre, ne cachait pas son dégoût vis-à-vis de lui. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, le voir quitter notre village, notre pays, ma vie, mon cœur.

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be… a murderer_

Deux années passèrent rapidement, sans que les interventions de mon frère n'aient d'effet sur notre relation. Au bout de deux ans et demi, il avait cessé de me harceler et semblait enfin résolut à me voir mener la vie comme je l'entendais… c'était ce que je pensais du moins. Un jour, en tant que fille du défunt Kazekage, il fut de mon devoir d'accueillir avec mes frères le représentant d'un pays voisin. Ce que j'ignorais, c'était que l'homme n'était pas là pour affaires politiques ou économiques. Gaara m'a demandé de lui tenir compagnie durant tout le long de son séjour à Suna. J'ai accepté, sans me méfier.

_I feel it in the air_

_As I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another day_

_A kiss upon my cheek_

_He's reluctantly_

_As if I'm gonna be out late_

Nous avons visité la ville tous les deux. Sans arrières pensées d'aucune sorte, je le trouvais assez sympathique, charmant. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ce qui allait ce passer. Arrivés dans la salle des prières du temple de la ville, j'entendis la porte se refermer derrière nous. Voulant rouvrir la porte j'ai fait demi tour mais une main me retint, exactement comme à l'hôpital, quelques années auparavant. Toutes les bougies s'éteignirent alors, comme soufflées par un courant d'air inexistant. Nous fûmes plongés dans l'obscurité la plus totale… C'est alors que j'ai compris l'évidence : Gaara était derrière tout ça, aucun doute là-dessus. Avant que je ne réalise vraiment la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais et que je ne me libère de son étreinte, _il _m'embrassa… ne sachant pas pourquoi, j'y ai répondu…

_I say I won't be long_

_Just hanging with the girls _

_A liar I didn't' have to tell_

_Because we both know_

_Where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

Quand je suis rentrée, Shikamaru m'attendait. Il voulait me dire au revoir avant de rentrer à Konoha. Je me suis alors jurée de ne plus recommencer… mais le piège de Gaara avait fonctionné. J'ai continué à _le_ voir, même quand Shikamaru était là. Je prétendais avoir toutes sortes de rendez-vous urgents, des réunions entres copines de dernières minutes… Je me demande combien de temps il lui a fallut pour s'apercevoir de ce qui se passait lorsque je quittais notre chambre alors qu'il dormais dans le lit. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que lui, l'évidence saute aux yeux. Pourtant, il est resté, malgré toutes mes absences, il est resté là, près de moi, à attendre que je revienne tard le soir pour s'en aller chez lui. Je savais que je lui faisais du mal, mais c'était plus fort que moi…

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I'm happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

Quatre mois plus tard, les visites de celui qui avait été le premier à me dire "je t'aime" s'espacèrent, pour devenir de plus en plus rares. Les missions… c'était ce qu'il me disait…

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ses sourires, chacun de ses regards me faisait entrevoir la douleur qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Pourtant, je ne pouvais me résoudre à me défaire de _lui_.

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be…a murderer_

Il m'annonça qu'il devait assister, en tant qu'instructeur à l'académie, aux examens des futurs aspirants ninjas, et qu'il ne pourrait donc pas venir me voir avant trois semaines. J'ai alors senti que quelque chose était en train de se briser. Allait-il revenir après ? Serais-je toujours là s'il revient ? J'avais espéré son retour, et les trois semaines s'écoulèrent sans que j'aie de tes nouvelles. C'était évident, il ne reviendrais pas… je n'ai pas pleuré… Je me suis rendue à _son _rendez-vous. _Il _m'attendait. La pièce était illuminée grâce à des dizaines de bougies. _Il _avança vers moi, me prit le mains et plongea son regard dans le mien… c'est alors que les trois années qui s'étaient écoulées avant défilèrent devant mes yeux : de notre combat jusqu'à ce fameux jour où j'ai rencontré celui qui venait de me faire perdre ce que j'avais de plus précieux. Tous nos moments de bonheur passèrent comme un film au fond de ma tête, au fond de mon cœur… ses regards qui me disaient « je t'aime » à chaque fois, la façon dont il prononçait mon nom, son air boudeur qui me faisait tellement craquer… J'étais la seule responsable ! Tout ce qui arrivait était de ma faute… Au lieu de m'accrocher à ce que j'ai de plus précieux, je l'ai laissé s'en aller en me réfugiant dans les bras d'un autre… Je n'aimais pas cette personne qui se trouvait devant moi… et j'étais en train de détruire celui que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. Une larme perla le log de ma joue droite… j'ai retiré mes mains des siennes.

_His trust_

_I might as well take a gun_

_And put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this_

_Anymore_

Je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis en train de faire. Je cours… je suis en train de courir comme je n'avais encore jamais couru auparavant. Je vais à une vitesse incroyable et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer. Je me trouve à présent devant deux grandes portes… je sais où mes pas m'ont menée, où mon cœur m'a amenée. Je sais qu'en théorie, je ne suis pas habilitée à passer ces portes sans un laissé passé, mais rien ne peut m'arrêter. J'entre en tombe à l'académie où l'on m'informe que tu ne t'y es pas rendu depuis près d'un mois. La pensée que tu m'as déjà oubliée vient de me traverser l'esprit et à l'effet d'un poignard qui me transperce le cœur… mais je ne peux plus faire demi tour. Je me dirige vers l'immeuble où se trouve ton appartement. Tous les stores sont baissés et ta boîte aux lettes est pleine à craquer. Je monte au dernier étage, celui où tu vis. Je frappe doucement à la porte mais tu ne me réponds pas. J'entre… la porte n'est pas fermée. Je me dirige vers ta chambre, qui donne sur l'immense terrasse où tu aimais tellement t'allonger pour regarder passer les nuages. Mais, contre toutes attentes, tu es là, assis devant moi. Etant tourné vers l'autre côté de la pièce, je ne peux voir ton visage. Je m'avance lentement. Je regarde par-dessus ton épaule. Devant toi, une photo est posée sur la petite table. Je sais alors ce que tu as fias durant ces trois semaines : c'est une photo prise durant l'anniversaire de nos deux ans… la dernière photo nous réunissant qui ait été prise depuis que… Je m'agenouille derrière toi. Les larmes qui refusaient de couler quelques heures auparavant se déversèrent alors. Je t'aime tellement…

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I can see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be…a murderer_

"Shikamaru, je suis de retour"


End file.
